


Size matters

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: The Superfamily decides to go on vacation. Unfortunately, Steve picks a place that might be a bit on the small side.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 31
Kudos: 154
Collections: Team Fluff





	Size matters

**Author's Note:**

> For the Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff - Prompt: Only One Bed

This wasn’t exactly how he’d pictured this going. He kept his expression as excited looking as he could, while feeling Tony’s glare alternating between him and the very tiny house they were standing in front of.

“This looks nice and cozy,” Steve exclaimed, over-emphasizing the cheerfulness in his tone. Anything to try and make the situation not feel as awkward as it could be.

“Cozy? That’s what you’re going with?” Tony scowled besides him.

“It’s adorable!” Steve tried again, this time turning to Tony as he started walking towards the front door.

“The SUV is bigger than this place, Steven!”

Steve put in the code he’d just received via text into the keypad to the front door and walked in. And, Tony wasn’t exactly wrong. It was about the size of their very oversized SUV. Steve still thought it was cozy and absolutely perfect.

“Look, it has a fireplace.”

Tony had walked in behind him, dropping the bags he had been carrying on the nearby counter. He was looking around and Steve wished he could read his mind. He squeezed past Steve, and climbed the small ladder leading to the loft area. He looked around then back down to Steve, still perched in the ladder.

“There’s only one bed, Steve! What the fuck?!” Tony yelled out just as Peter walked in.

“Dad said a bad word,” Peter shouted out.

“Pete, go back outside with your brother, please?” Steve asked him. He turned back to his husband, as he listened to Peter rush out to tell Harley all about Tony’s use of colourful language. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I was trying to find the perfect spot, and the pictures did look great. And I remembered you and Pepper saying that sometimes the pictures just make everything look smaller, so I thought maybe it was just bad angles or something.”

Steve took two – admittedly very small – steps towards where Tony was still located.

“One bed. Four of us. And Peter flails in his sleep like that GIF of Kermit when he’s excited.” Tony let himself fall backwards, right into Steve’s waiting arms.

“We do have the tent, I’m sure the boys would love to camp outside for more than the one night I promised them,” Steve reminded him, turning Tony in his grip and hugging him tightly. “I’ll let Pepper do all the planning next time, I promise. I love you.”

“I _have_ to love you,” Tony grumbled against Steve’s chest without a hint of malice. He reached for Steve’s hand, rubbing the soulmark on his wrist a few times, something Tony always did when he was frustrated with anything – he’d often told Steve it had a calming effect for him. “I know you were only trying to help, since Pepper and I were so busy-“

“Don’t worry, I’ll let her do it next time, cause the look on your face isn’t worth it. I’m sorry I ruined our vacation.”

Tony let out a long sigh. “You didn’t. Contrary to popular belief, Stark men are made of iron, yes, but they are also made up of at least 12% drama and overreaction.”

“Just 12?”

“An argument could be made for 15.” Steve felt his husband’s lips on his neck and smiled. “This place is surprisingly nice actually. And, maybe a bit cozy, as you say, but we won’t be inside much anyways. That waterfront is gorgeous.” Tony pulled back and placed a kiss on Steve’s soulmark, sending shivers down Steve’s spine at the contact. “I’m sorry I got mad at you. I love you.”

Steve tipped Tony’s head up with his other hand, placing a kiss to his lips. “It’s all good. I _have_ to love you too.” Steve rubbed their noses together, making Tony laugh, before kissing his husband again, this time to a chorus of disgusted sounds from their children.

“Someday when you bring your own partners home, we’ll get our revenge. You’ve been warned,” Tony teased, earning him even more _ew_ and barfing sounds from the kids.

“Okay, help me unload the car boys, please? How do you feel about camping this week?” Steve asked them.

“All week?”

“YES!”

They ran out again, heading straight for the trunk of the car this time.

“As for you,” Steve smiled at Tony, “open that nice bottle of wine we brought, and I’ll meet you on the deck when we’re done, okay? And tonight, we can take advantage of the kids not sharing the house with us.”

“Hm… Good thing there’s only one bed after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cause sometimes seeing adorable little Tiny Homes makes you wonder, what would Stony do... And this gets written in 45 minutes.
> 
> Have a great new week, friends!


End file.
